


The Bandit King on Fizztop Mountain

by Phant0



Category: Fallout 4, The New Order: Last Days of Europe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Brutal Murder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Nazism, Rape/Non-con Elements, the cheer cheer cheeriest place in all the world, welp this is going to get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0/pseuds/Phant0
Summary: Oskar Dirlewanger had many names the Bandit king, the Butcher of the Urals, the Devil on Earth, and the Rapist of Warsaw, all earned for good reason from his time in the Waffen-SS to his current title of being the most feared raider in the Urals, Dirlewanger has found himself in a land of cola, and in a world of Anarchy and desperation, a world made for him and his birgade, now it is time for the Bandit King to earn a new name.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, Oskar Dirlewanger was a real human being (though that's hard to believe) with that said this is the version of him from the fantastic Hearts of Iron 4 Mod "The New Order: Last Days of Europe" a brilliant and well crafted mod with a great story if you are unfamiliar with it you should seriously check it out, a quick run down the Axis wins WW2 then has a cold war with itself and the US. also I in no way support Nazism, no just no shame. with all that said I hope you enjoy.

The Winter was Brutal in the Urals, harsh then most in the former Soviet Union. in this cold season The Bandit King sat in his makeshift office, he took a sip of Vodka as he polished his rifle. It was old put it still was efficient, even more then the new weapons they had received from the Black Mountain, the feeling Dirlewanger felt when he killed someone with it pleased him beyond belief. The Bandit King was interrupted when one of his commanders walked in. "This better be Fucking Important!" yelled Dirlewanger, The Commander nodded hastily with fear in his eyes, " Yes, OberFuhrer we found something in our last raid, as per order we give half of our findings to you." the commander held out a metal object, "I know the damn rules, why didn't you but it with the rest of my treasure?" Dirlewanger took another sip of vodka, "you see sir, its not some random junk we found in an old communists officials house, it has strange markings on it, its almost inhuman." Dirlewanger didn't no if it was his own curiosity or the vodka but in a drunken state he grabbed the metal object from the commander, "Leave, go fuck a whore, or get drunk with the other soldiers just get the hell out of my tent." the commander nodded almost doing the Nazi solute but was able to stop himself, he ran as fast as he could out of the Bandit Kings quarters.

The object seemed almost non-human, it was covered with ruins Dirlewanger didn't understand. the object was not heavy, and as metallic as it felt it was way to light, Dirlewanger knew if something like that was to lite it wasn't valuable. "That cock sucking idiot brought me a fucking piece of junk", Dirlewanger threw the object on his desk, as it hit the desk it broke the bottle of vodka sitting there, "shit." Dirlewanger garbed his rifle and another bottle of vodka then sat down, he began to clean it again, he thought of what he was going to do to that officer.

As he was cleaning he heard a light click, he turned to see the object which was now covered in vodka had, a cylindrical button, Dirlewanger scratched his head, he picked up the object, in an act of curiosity he then pushed down on the button. the ground began to shake, Dirlewanger could hear the roar lighting outside. The sound of thunder grew louder before going silent, with the silence came the light of the sun into the Bandit Kings tent. Dirlewanger couldn't believe what had just happened, he tried to explain it o himself as being drunk or high, maybe even both but all felt so real, the Light of the sun in the middle of the Russian winter, the lighting, it was now even warmer them before, closer to Germany in the early Fall. 

Dirlewanger walked out of his tent, the sun blinding him, he saw his men standing around in confusion, but as they saw Dirlewanger the all stood at attention. Dirlewanger looked around, this land was far different from Orsk the land was scorched but in the distance he could see buildings in the shapes of Coke bottles, looking behind him he could see the rest of his Bigrade had Transported with him, Dirlewanger pointed at one of the Soldiers and beckoned him over, the soldier ran over with out hesitation "You... get Schmedes," the Soldier nodded before running off, Dirlewanger looked towards the structures ahead of him, a sinister grin formed on the Bandit Kings face.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate stood in the old monorail as it moved along the old tracks, his hand held on to the safety pole as the vehicle shook as it moved on. Nate wondered if he would make it to Nuka world to save that guys family, what ever his name was "Davey, Larry what the hell was it?" Nate said to himself. No matter what his name was Nate was going to save his family because a knight of the Brotherhood of Steel helps those in need... and because he always wanted to go to Nuka World before the War. 

"And now Ladies' and Gentlemen, and Little Tots if you look out the window you can see Nuka World!" said the Announcer, Nate looked out the window to see the remains in Nuka World, it was in better condition then he thought, but something caught Nates eye, on one of the giant bottle was a skull and two stick grenades' painted on. 

The cheerful music cut out, and a woman's voice came on the speakers. "Is this thing working, shit. How did Gage do this." the woman cleared her throat, "So your the unlucky bastard that fell for the old family in need trap, I just want to say welcome to Hell or as he calls it Dirlewanger World. This place is run By Oskar Dirlewnger the Bandit King, if your thinking that this guy isn't a big deal and that you have faced worse in the commonwealth you better stop fucking dreaming before you get killed. The Bandit King makes the raiders in the commonwealth look like radroaches. But ware are my manners, my name is Mags Black and I aim to keep you alive, for if you listen to me I can make sure both of us stay alive and become stupid rich, don't bother responding this radio is only one way, ill met up with you at the end of Dirlewanger "purity" maze if your still alive that is, see you around scavver."

* * *

The Monorail pulled into the station, the doors opened with the sound of rusted steel. Nate walked out with his Laser rifle in hand standing determined in the empty building that was once the Monorail station of Nuka world. A male voice came on the load speakers, "Looks like we got a filthy Untermensch in our little trap, quickly some one get Dirlewanger the boss never wants to miss a contestant getting his brains splattered. The Show is about to begin all you fucking psychopaths'!

Nate had a bad feeling about this, an not just because there were decaying corpses hanging on the walls though that didn't help, it was that, he forgot to bring extra ammo and stimpacks. 

Nate walked over to the all so inviting door, when he noticed something written in red paint or that's what he hoped it was. on the floor in big red letter was "Welcome to Hell!" Nate really began to have second thoughts, but it was to late now, he took a deep breath and ran in.

* * *

Dirlewanger walked into upper stands, were he was greeted by Fritz, and the other raider boss'. "ah, Hello OberFuhrer, Come to see the show," said Fritz. "No, I came for the soda, OF course I came here for the show!" yelled Dirlewanger, Fritz face turned red, "now where's our little rodent at?" asked Direlwanger, "He has made his way to the Fire Trap." said Mason Leader of the Pack. This pleased Dirlwanger, all to often the victims would just die and the turret trap.

"Well OberFuhrer there is one thing these two jackass' forgot to mention, its that our new friend is with The Brotherhood of Steel." said Nisha Leader of the Disciples, "Aren't those the tin men?" asked Dirlewanger, "Yes, I do believe they are Tin Men you speak of." said Nisha in an aggressive tone, Dirlewanger scowled "Watch how you speak to me you little bitch or else ill have to teach the four of you a... wait where's Black?

* * *

Mags sat at a terminal watching the screen update, "{Poor bastard} has passed Mirelurk trap, now entering Car Bomb Trap." she was tapping her finger on the table, as well as breathing heavily, she thought this might be the one that would make it. 

As she watched the terminal she felt a hand land on her shoulder, she jumped out of her seat and pointed the gun at the person that had touched her. It was her Brother William, "For fucks sake William, don't sneak up on me like that." Mags lowered her gun. "Just came to check up on you, you feeling alight?" asked William. "Yes I fine, its you I'm worried about if your here and not in the cola cars arena Dirlewanger will become suspicious." William shrugged, "His times almost up, if your plan works of course." Mags shook her head, "It will but for it to work we cannot blow it now, so get your ass back over there before Dirlewanger comes looking."

* * *

"And It looks like our little subhuman, has made his way to the Cola Cars, you know what that means all you little psychopaths." said the announcer. 

Nate had made it to the end of the maze, he was breathing heavily from all the running. He was unfortunately out of stimpacks, and only had a few shots left in his laserrifle, he his combat armor had absorbed most of the blows he knew all to well he would be dead without it.

He leaned against a wall as he took a swig of whiskey. Nate looked around he was in a tight hallway leading to somewhere, someplace he didn't want to go to, but he knew It probably was the only way out. 

Nate Forced himself to keep moving, he walked down the long hallway up to an observatory area. He looked out of the observatory window to see a man in all black staring back at him, he looked older then Nate, but obviously couldn't be. Nate felt a shiver go up his spine, when the man grinned at him. it was like the devil himself was staring at him, though something seemed strange about the man and what he was wearing, the hat with a skull, the black uniform, the SS armba... then the realization hit Nate like a truck. "He's a fucking Nazi!" yelled Nate out loud. why this guy was dressed up like a Nazi Nate had no clue, Did he know, why was he in Nuka World of all places.

"If you are done staring Mein Friend we can continue, You see this place is no ordinary raider nest, this is Oskar Dirlewangerworld the most Hellish place on Earth, my Brigade call this place home, and you have entered here with out permission. Now why don't we talk this out like reasonable men and talk face to face Ja? The door next to Nate opened, "Now Don't keep me waiting." said the Man.

Nate walked into a room filled with lockers, as he walked in the door slammed behind him. Nate began to think this was where he was going to die, when a familiar voice came on the inter come, "psst over here scavver on the wall." it was a coming from a intercom on the wall. Nate ran over and spoke in to it, "uh, hello?" the woman's voice then returned, "Well, Its good to finally speak with you scavver, I have to admit you did good not many people cane survive Dirlewangers death trap, or well Culters to be precise Dirlewanger just added his name to it." Nate interrupted Mags "That nice and all but I feel you failed to mention that there were Nazis!" Nate thought this was a no brainer, "uh... I don't know what that is?" responded mags, Nate was appalled by her response, but then again hardly anyone the wasteland knows much of the pre war world. "You, know what never mind, what's the next step of the plan?" asked Nate, "Well this next step is more just luck, If your worship any God or anything really you better start praying." there was a sound of uncertainty in Mags' voice "Well I am Presbyterian." responded Nate, "again I don't know what you are talking about." _Oh for fucks sake_ thought Nate, "alight well any ways you need to get past Oskar Dirlewanger." Nate thought that sounded not hard, even If he was a Nazi he probably could take him out with ease. Well that doesn't sound to hard, ill just vaporize and be done with it." 

Nate heard clapping from Mags' end "Oh just vaporize him why didn't I think of that, Listen here dumbass if it was that easy I would have done it myself, no what's going to happen is one of two thing Dirlewanger either tries to befriend you or he kills you brutally in front of that crowed out side. don't do that I've faced worse shit there is about fifty of his trained psychos waiting for you to try and shoot him, if you do you will be filled with so much lead people would mistake you for a pensile understand." _could have gone without the attitude_ Nate thought. "Alright how do I get him to befriend me?" there was a pause from Mags end, "Um well... uh ok well there's not really a one hundred percent way, all really depends on how he is feeling today, all depends if he feels like killing, also what's your hair and eye color by the way?" 

"Hold up, so if I go in there I'm going to fucking die, and you don't know what I need to do so I don't?" Nate could not believe this, this is probably worse then the time Ingram told him to hold a hammer and sickle in front of liberty prime to see what would happen, he still has the scars. "Well there are some ways like I said what is you hair and eye color?" Nate wondered where this was going, "um Blonde, and I have blue eyes, you know I'm questioning you lack of Nazi knowledge, you better not be a Nazi either, because if you ask me how big my nose is or how German am I then so help me." there was a pause from Mags for a second, "Well I still don't Know what a Nazis, but I just know that Dirlewanger is kinder to people with those features, and that is what most of his men look like, but from what I know this will give you a forty percent chance of survival." Nate thought he heard her wrong, "Wait did you just saw forty percent that's it?" Nate at this moment wished he just said no to the guy at the monorail station. "Eh maybe thirty, all depends on if he is in a good mood, other wise he will just shoot you dead." _T_ _his day is just getting better and better_ , Nate thought to himself.

"Welp I better get going, Well wish me Luck Miss Black, and If I die Im going to fucking haunt you forever." Nate heard a laugh from Mags end, "Knowing Dirlewanger I'd be a ghost soon after, well Good Luck scavver."


End file.
